kornfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Luzier
Ray Luzier (born on 14 June 1970 in Pennsylvania) is an American drummer best known for his work with Army of Anyone. He is currently the drummer of nu metal band Korn; being named a full-time member of the band in April 2009. Life and Career Ray Luzier was raised in West Newton, Pennsylvania, a small town an hour outside of Pittsburgh. He began to play drums at the age of five, and although basically self-taught, he participated in high school jazz, concert, and marching bands. After graduating in 1988, Luzier moved to Hollywood, California to pursue an education at the renowned Musicians Institute. He graduated in 1989 with a degree from MI's Percussion Institute of Technology. Luzier later returned as an instructor at Musicians Institute (1992–2001), where he taught rock-style drumming classes and private lessons. Luzier is best known for his work with David Lee Roth, with whom he played drums for from 1997-2005. Luzier has also played with The Hideous Sun Demons, a progressive-rock/fusion trio formed with DLR bandmembers Toshi Hiketa (guitar) and James LoMenzo (bass). In 2004, Luzier released an instructional DVD. It features a wide variety of lessons, including double-bass technique, drum fills, motion exercises, and warm-ups. It was released through Hal Leonard Publishing Co. In January 2006, Luzier appeared at the NAMM in Anaheim, California with Billy Sheehan and Toshi Hiketa. The DeLeo brothers of Stone Temple Pilots appeared at the same NAMM venue as part of an impromptu band put together by Steve Ferrone. After seeing Luzier's performance, the DeLeo brothers invited Luzier to join the band Army of Anyone that they were putting together with vocalist Richard Patrick of the band Filter. In 2007, after original drummer David Silveria had left (in 2006), Korn hired many drummers for their tour including Joey Jordison of Slipknot. Jordison left due to preparation for the recording of their new album All Hope Is Gone. Consequently, Korn were looking for a new drummer; and Luzier reportedly flew to Seattle to audition for Korn with Munky and Fieldy. When told to learn only five of their songs, Luzier learned thirty. Not only did he perfect their studio versions of each song, but the live as well. After an audition such as this, the band immedietly invited Ray to join the band. Luzier played his first show with Korn on January 13, 2008 in Dublin, Ireland and played with the band throughout 2008. Currently the members of Korn are scheduled to record their ninth studio album together with Ray and their original producer Ross Robinson. Korn frontman Jonathan Davis recently revealed that Luzier is now an official member of the band. Recently, Ray made UltimateRockGods.com's Artist Of The Month for July 2008. Luzier also played with Stone Temple Pilots for a couple of the band's shows on their reunion tour in October due to STP drummer Eric Kretz taking time off to cope with the recent death of his father. Equipment Ray Luzier's kit is often changed slightly to fit the style of the artist he performs or records with. He is currently endorses ddrum drums, Sabian cymbals, Remo drumheads, DW hardware, Pro-mark drumsticks, and Factory Metal Percussion Cymbals. Drums: ddrum Cymbals: Percussion: *LP Ridge Rider Cowbell Drumheads: *Snare: Remo Coated Emperor X or Coated Emperor over Remo Ambassador Hazy *Toms: Remo Clear Emperor over Remo Clear Ambassador *Bass: Remo Clear Powerstroke 3 over Remo Ebony Ambassador with OCDP logo Drumsticks: *Pro-Mark TX757W Ray Luzier Autograph sticks Others: *Moongels Despite the fact he endorses ddrum, he has been spotted playing Orange County Drums & Percussion (OCDP) drums. Category:Musicians